The purpose of this study is to expand existing knowledge of research utilization in nursing by conducting a comparative analysis of the effectiveness of seven treatment programs designed to facilitate the use of research outcomes in nursing practice. Six of the seven programs originally were studied as components of three different nursing research utilization projects conducted betwen 1975-1984. The current study is designed to provide a unitary conceptual framework and common measurement instruments to permit the comparative analysis of both the long term and short term effects of the six programs and a seventh traditional approach to research dissemination. The outcomes of the analysis will be used to develop a refined model for research utilization in nursing. The significance of this project is two-fold. First, the possibility of a comparative analysis of longitudinal follow-up data of three research utilization projects, each using different approaches but treating similar populations, and a control representing a traditional approach to research dissemination is a unique circumstance that may never occur again. Second, the comparative analysis should yield information that will permit the construction and refinement of a comprehensive research utilization model for nursing that has potential for assisting the profession in solving one of the major professional dilemmas of our time.